michaelcrichtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Why does Hammond blame everyone except Nedry?
Hello, everyone. I'd like to play a game with you all. A quiz kind of game. Why do you all suppose the character appearing in the storyline composed from Michael Crichton's two books "Jurassic Park" and "The Lost World", who in turn is called John Alfred Hammond, blames everyone except for Nedry, even when he finds out that it's Nedry who hacked the park computer system? In the 1993 released film of the name "Jurassic Park" which was based off of the first of the two aforementioned books from Michael Crichton, he says "Hiring Nedry was a mistake, that is obvious." But in the storyline for Michael Crichton's two books "Jurassic Park" and "The Lost World" he ignores the fact that it was Nedry who was responsible for the hacking of the park system computer technology. Instead, he blames it out all on his other staff members. Once, he even behaves as though Nedry could have been stopped from it by someone like Robert Muldoon who is Hammond's alcholic game warden, to which Muldoon would naturally respond - essentially speaking and metaphorically speaking - by saying "As if I could! It was not my decision to hire Dennis Nedry or to do anything that included the likes of that decision! It was yours! It is high time you took responsibility for your actions!" - with Hammond, being what and who is he - metaphorically and essentially speaking - saying "I suppose you mean to say: - "My ACCOMPLISHMENTS! Despite being surrounded by and: - "Despite the constant and frequent screw-''ups'' of nincompoops like YOU!" - and even going out of his way to think that everyone except Nedry and even himself were and are to blame for what he was in denail of - which was "his park" being a failure. A few text samples can be found here with any potential foul language being censored: - "... "Are you forgetting you work for me?" "No, Mr. Hammond, I'm not forgetting. But that's a full-grown adult tyrannosaur out there. How do you plan to get him?" "We have tranquilizer guns." "We have tranquilizer guns that shoot a twenty-cc dart," Muldoon said. "Fine for an animal that weighs four or five hundred pounds. That tyrannosaur weighs eight tons. It wouldn't even feel it." "You ordered a larger weapon...." "I ordered three larger weapons, Mr. Hammond, but you cut the requistion, so we got one. And it's gone. Nedry took it when he left." "That was pretty stupid. Who let that happen?" "Nedry's not my problem, Mr. Hammond." Muldoon said. "You're saying," Hammond said, "that, as of this moment, there is no way to stop the tyrannosaur?" "That's exactly what I'm saying," Muldoon said. "That's ridiculous," Hammond said. "It's your park, Mr. Hammond. You didn't want anything to be able to injure your precious dinosaurs. Well, now you've got a rex in with the sauropods, and there's not a [[beep]] thing you can do about it." He left the room. "Just a minute," Hammond said, hurrying after him." The other example of text is as follows: - "As he thought about it, he concluded that Wu had not really been the man for the job. Wu had obviously been sloppy, too casual with his great undertaking. And Wu had been too preoccupied with the idea of making improvements. Instead of making dinosaurs, he had wanted to improve on them. Hammond suspected darkly that was the reason for the downfall of the park. Wu was the reason. Also, he had to admit that John Arnold was ill suited for the job of chief engineer. Arnold had impressive credentials, but at this point in his career he was tired, and he was a fretful worrier. He hadn't been organized, and he had missed things. Important things. In truth, neither Wu nor Arnold had had the most important characteristic, Hammond decided. The characteristic of vision. That great sweeping act of imagination which evoked a marvelous park, where children pressed against the fences, wondering at the extraordinary creatures, come alive from their storybooks. Real vision. The ability to see the future. The ability to marshal resources to make that future vision a reality. No, neither Wu nor Arnold was suited to that task. And, for that matter, Ed Regis had been a poor choice, too. Harding was at best an indifferent choice. Muldoon was a drunk.. . . Hammond shook his head. He would do better next time." Hammond basically thought of Dr. Henry Wu, as this text describes, as being to blame because he was too sloopy and too casual with what he was hired to do, and too preoccupied with making improvements and that instead of making dinosaurs, Dr. Henry Wu wanted to improve on them. Hammond had also thought of John Arnold as ill suited for position of chief engineer because of his being too tired and too much of a fretful worrier, unorganized and missing of things - as in important things - and Hammond had basically had suspected neither Wu nor Arnold were the right choice for fulling Hammond's dreams. Hammond also regarded Ed Regis as a poor choice because of his cowardice, Hammond thought of the same with Dr. Gerry Harding because of Dr. Gerry Harding's being an indifferent choice and Hammond thought of the same for Robert Muldoon because Hammond viewed Robert Muldoon as a drunk. Everyone, what I'm trying to do here, is play a little game and pick with your brains and find out what your opinions are. I'll let you know of mine in responses to your leaving your ideas of what the reason for the question asked in this forum are. Everyone: - Let's get started!